Tearing Apart
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: Michelle's mom shows up and wants to take her away from Amara and Trista, becuase she thinks they're not responsible to watch her. **OLD story, bad grammar and plotlines inevitable.**
1. Part 1: Minami's Arrival

Tearing apart

Part 1

It was the middle of the afternoon and it seemed quiet at the residence of our outer senshi accept for one thing. "Okay where'd it go?" Amara said looking around the kitchen.

"That way!" Trista said pointing to the left, a little freaked out. What were they looking for? A cockroach such a simple bug and yet such a big problem. After a couple minutes it came back into the kitchen and Trista screamed again, Amara crushed it-with a frying pan.

"What's all the noise about?" Michelle said coming downstairs and looking at both of her friends.

"Cockroach" Amara said.

"Oh" Michelle said and walked on.

Then there was a knock on the door. Amara answered to find Rini looking at her "hi!" she said "is Trista home?"

"Yes" Amara said and let the pink-haired girl in "Trista! You have a visitor."

Trista went into the living room and hugged Rini "hi" she said.

"Hey I brought you some cookies" she held out a bag of small cookies to Trista.

"Thanks I'll make us some tea, Michelle? Amara?"

"Sure" they said.

Later they all sat down and there was another knock. "What the?" Trista said and opened the door to find a young woman, she had long aquamarine hair and blue eyes.

"Mama?" Michelle said.

"Hi honey" she said.

She walked in and presented Michelle with an envelope "here" she said.

Michelle opened it "A card for that smoothie place by the school" she said.

"Cool" Rini said "How much?"

"Rini" Trista said.

"$30" Michelle told her.

"Huh how come all Serena gives me are half-eaten doughnuts?" she said.

"Because she's related to you?" Amara said. Rini threw a cookie at her.

"Anyway let's go!" Rini said.

"But my mom just got here" Michelle told her.

"It's okay" her mom-Minami said.

"Cool smoothies!" Rini said.

"Oh bring me back a strawberry swirl" Amara called after them.

"Right!" Michelle said.

After they left Minami closed the door and looked at Trista and Amara. "What are you thinking?" she said. They both gave her a look. "Letting her go off-and take a little girl on top of that?"

"What?" Amara said "You have to be kidding me! You let her live on her own and you worry about letting her go out?!" she said giving Minami a look.

"Look I'll just get to the point I've been thinking for awhile and I want Michelle to come back and live with me in North Tokyo."

"What?!" Amara and Trista said at the same time.

"Right" Minami continued "I just don't think you're responsible enough to look after her."

"Why?" Amara said "we know what to do we're her friends! And we've lived with her for awhile so…"

"Stop" Minami interrupted "I'll have to look it over more, now I'm gonna be Pairi hotel a couple blocks down, and I'll come back in about a day or two to see you again" and with that she left.

"I can't believe that!" Amara said "how can she even think to take Michelle away?!" she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know" Trista said "but I guess we have to try and find out why, I mean I don't want to loose her either she is our friend and more importantly she's our fellow Senshi so we can't be broken apart, imagine what could happen."

Amara looked at her "I'd rather not" she said going outside.

"Where you going?" Trista asked.

"Outside-to think."

A little while later Michelle came back, Rini had gone home. She found Amara in her room lying on her bed. "Here's your strawberry swirl" she said handing a cup to Amara.

"Thanks" Amara said softly.

"Amara what's wrong?" she said looking at the expression on her friend's face and sitting on the edge of Amara's bed.

Amara sat up and looked at Michelle. "Well you see when you left your mom-well she sort of…"

Then Trista came in "she talked to us and she said she wants you to move back in with her."

"What the?! She can't do that can she?" Michelle looked at them.

"Actually she's your mom, so I think she can."

"But I want to stay!" Michelle said hugging Amara.

"Well I don't think she's fully decided yet, so we might be able to get her to change her mind" Amara said hugging her tight.

"So what do we do?" Michelle said pulling away.

"We'll find something to do" Trista said.

"She won't take you away" Amara started "so don't worry, all we have to do is find a way to show her we're responsible" she finished.

"How?" Michelle asked.

"We'll figure it out" Trista said, sitting next to Amara and Michelle "she can't break us apart."

Later that night Michelle sat in the bathtub, with one of her sea shells, she imagined herself in front of a sea, with the sun, and then she heard a voice.

"Michelle?"

"Mama?" She looked around "Mama?" she said again.

"Come with me" Minami's voice said "I can take you to another place."

"I don't want to leave" Michelle told her.

"You have no choice…"

Michelle opened her eyes and sat straight up. "Why does she want to take me?" she thought "I have to find out."


	2. Part 2: Mind Changing

Tearing Apart

Part 2

The next morning Michelle woke up to Amara's voice. "Huh?" she asked when she saw Amara on her bed.

"Hey, how ya been?"

"Huh?" Michelle sat up.

"I know you've been thinking about your mom as much as we have."

"Yeah" Michelle looked at her friend "You see just want to know why she's taking me I can't figure it out."

"She's just being a mom, hopefully she'll change her mind." Amara leaned over and hugged Michelle.

"And if she doesn't we'll try and change it for her, now you have to get up."

"Right School" Michelle said getting up.

At school Michelle still thought about what her mom might do. "Take me to North Tokyo, why? I think Amara and Trista-well mostly Trista are responsible enough to watch me, why would she bring this on so suddenly?"

Meanwhile Amara said thinking as well "I can't and won't let her take Michelle away."

After school Amara told Michelle to go on because she had something to do, so while she and for some reason Trista were out Minami showed up again, to talk to Michelle. "Hey" she said when she came in.

"Hi" Michelle told her and went to sit on the couch.

"Wait I need to talk to you."

"Why? I know what you're going to say and your not taking me" Michelle said.

"Michelle before you start assuming listen. I talked to your father last night and he thinks I shouldn't do anything too drastic."

"All right" Michelle thought.

"But" Minami continued "while I'm here I have to do what I think is best for you."

Michelle looked at her "what does he know? He's probably dizzy."

Minami gave her a look "whatever the case, I've decided that I'm taking you with me to North Tokyo."

"No!" Michelle told her "I'm not leaving! I don't give a damn! You can't take me away!" she ran upstairs and leaned against her closed door. "She can't do this I won't let her, I have to remember find out why" she sighed.

Later when Amara and Trista came back Michelle told them what her mom had said. "I can't believe her!" Amara said "she's shows up here and all she wants is to take you!"

"I don't think she cares Amara" Michelle said "her mind is made up."

"So we can't change it then?" Trista asked.

Michelle shook her head "No, I don't think so."

"But we spent the afternoon thinking of a plan listen" Amara started "we have you do something totally bizarre and then we can punish you in front of her and she'll think we're responsible."

"It's not gonna work" Michelle said giving Amara a strange look "anyway I know she's serious so… I don't think I have a choice." Then she got up and went into her room.

"We have to do something" Trista said "we can't let her be taken, there has to be away to show her that we, mostly you are responsible."

"What do you mean mostly me?"

"You know what I mean" she said walking away.

"What? You don't think I'm responsible?! Come back!" Amara said following Trista.

Meanwhile Michelle sat in her room playing her violin. "I don't want to leave" she thought "Mom never had a problem with it before so I have to call her" then she kept playing. "I will understand." She continued then took out a blue folder with several sheets in it. "Lets see" she said looking though them until she found what she was looking for-her lullaby it was a sweet melody she came up with a couple weeks ago, she started to play as Amara came up the stairs.

"What does Trista mean me anyway?" she thought then listened. "That song..." She cracked Michelle's door. "Such a sweet melody" she thought and left.

The next before dinner Minami showed up again. "What do you want?" Amara said trying to hide the anger in her voice, standing over the stove Minami watched her for a minute.

"Must you watch me?" She asked.

"What are you making anyway?" Minami asked.

"Chicken stir fry unless you think the chicken should go live with you in North Tokyo!" Amara told her, cleary pissed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Michelle called me she said she wanted to see me."

Then Michelle came down. "Mom" she started "sit."

Minami left Amara alone and sat on the couch, Michelle sat next to her. "Mom, I don't want you to take me" she said calmly "I called you because I can't understand why you want to take me, tell me" she finished.

"Listen" Minami said facing her daughter "this is something I've been thinking about for awhile, and when it finally came time to decide I did, I know you would want to stay, but I just can't see that happening."

Michelle looked at her "I still don't get it" she said.

"You don't have to, all you need to know is that, since I've visited you once or twice and seen this place and I just see you staying here you'll come back and live with me and be fine."

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Well there was that time where you almost got hit with a frying pan."

"I ducked! And she was trying to get a bug" Michelle told her.

"Yes but what if you hadn't ducked?"

Michelle looked at her "You really want me to answer that?"

"No but I'm not changing my mind" Minami told her firmly.

"What about school?" Michelle asked .

"You can transfer to Kawaia high."

"I don't want to transfer" she said and Amara came in, she put her arms around Michelle's kneck and looked at Minami.

"She's not leaving, not unless she wants "

"But I don't!" Michelle looked up at Amara.

"I'm sorry to say that you don't have a choice, sorry honey, I'm coming to get you tomorrow so you should start getting your stuff tonight."

Then she left Michelle turned around and hugged Amara "she can't do this" Michelle said with tears in her eyes.

"I think she can" Amara told her then she let Michelle go "so unfortunately you probably have to get your stuff."

"Okay" Michelle said heading upstairs.

"You couldn't stop her?" Trista asked, coming in the house.

"We don't have much of a choice" Amara said staring at the ceiling "her mind is made up, if it was my choice she would have stayed, but she can't."

Trista stood next to Amara "I know, I wish we could of tried to do something but now we have no choice."

The next morning Michelle came downstairs with her violin case and school bag "this is the last of my stuff" she told her mom.

"Good" Minami said "let's go."

"Wait!" Amara said rushing downstairs she handed Minami a paper.

"What's this?" Minami asked.

"Oh Trista and I made this last night it's everything you need to know about Michelle, we listed her favorite foods, drinks, songs and other things, here's her violin schedule, vitamins, oh and she's really big on drinking French vanilla coffee but we always give her decalf without telling her."

"What?" Michelle looked at Amara.

"Nothing" Amara said looking at Minami.

"Thank you Amara" she said taking the paper "I'll keep this."

Then there was a knock and Rini came in "am I too late?" she said she looked around and then ran to Michelle and hugged her.

"I don't want you to go! Who's gonna play music for me?" she asked looking up, red teary eyes met cerulean ones, and Michelle smiled gently.

"Can you try and find another way?" she asked. Rini nodded and stood next to Trista.

"Okay come on" Minami said, leaving.

"Okay" Michelle said following her, Amara and Trista stopped her, and then hugged Michelle.

"Good bye" Trista told her, then Minami took Michelle's hand and they left.

"Come on."

"What do you think it's gonna be like now?" Amara asked.

"Quiet" Rini said "no more music."

"Music!" Amara said, remembering the Lullaby she had heard the other night, she ran upstairs into Michelle's room and found the blue folder. Then she went outside "Wait!" She said. Michelle turned around and Amara and handed it to Michelle.

"What's that?" Minami asked.

"My song folder" Michelle said "but I left this for you guys, I'm not gonna need it, I remember most of my melodies" she handed it back to Amara, and Amara handed it to Minami.

"Here she might still want this and I don't want it left if she needs it."

Minami looked at it then she handed it back "No you keep it."

"Look" Amara said "if you..."

Minami held her hand up "you keep it because she's staying right here."

Amara and Michelle gave her the same look.

"I can see that you truly know her and care for her, if you're to remember this and are willing to give this up." Then she turned to Michelle "I should have seen it sooner, and now that I have, goodbye" she hugged Michelle "just promise you'll try and call more often."

"Fine" Michelle told her.

And with that Minami left, Michelle turned to Amara and hugged her "thank you" she said.

Trista and Rini sat on the porch watching, they both smiled.

A couple days later things had settled and everyone seemed to have forgotten about the situation, until Minami called. Amara and Trista watched Michelle talk then they looked at her when she hung up. "It's okay" Michelle told them "she said she wants to see me again sometime that's all."

"Good so we should, and we can bring everyone" Amara said.

"Amara we want to see her, not scare her!"

"Snap" Amara said, and they all laughed.

End

**I know it's short but this is all I thought of,. I have other Sailor Moon Stories that are longer, anyway hope you liked it. ALos can anyone notice the refrences to other Animes I put in this story? There are 2. R&R **


End file.
